Mother Knows Best
by Persephatta
Summary: "I'd hardly call my life a fairytale when my true love's kiss was from the fairy who cursed me and I fell in love with the dragon." Aurora's having boy-troubles and needs Maleficent's advice, only she's not allowed to curse anyone. Pairing: Diaval/Aurora.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Maleficent' or any of its characters.**

* * *

Whilst it was well known that Maleficent was no longer the monster parents told their children of at night her long feared and daunting reputation still hung in the minds of many. She wasn't unwelcome in the kingdom but her presence had a tendency to create an… awkward situation. Consequently she preferred to stay away; leaving the ever loyal and just as protective Diaval to watch over her 'Beastie' instead.

He did the job well, likely considering he'd been doing it since she was an infant; he was more in tuned to her wants and needs than anyone else. He'd probably been more of a mother to the girl than Maleficent despite what was said. However, it was fairly evident neither Diaval nor Aurora saw themselves as sharing a particularly parental bond. Though what their bond truly was she wasn't sure even they knew.

With the return of her wings and passing of her curse, she no longer had need for a servant – though she supposed he had advanced in that status long before she was willing to admit. He wasn't just her servant but a confidant and a friend, and she'd decided he needed to be reward.

However, when offered with his freedom he had unexpectedly declined, explaining that he no longer wished to return to the life he'd led before serving under her but would rather continue as her companion. Surprised by this but nonetheless grateful she had decided that then he would no longer be her servant but solely her friend, before tasking him with one final duty: to always watch and protect Aurora when she could not.

He'd confidently informed her that that was exactly what he'd planned to do regardless, and she had gifted him with the ability to change his shape at will into the many different forms she'd forced him into during his service. She couldn't help but notice that despite his former grumbles he was tending to favour his human shape more and more. She wondered why that could be.

But she didn't have time to ponder such now. The day had been passing as normal when she'd suddenly felt a wave of distress wash over her and she realised it to be Aurora calling for her help.

As the girl's "Fairy Godmother" the bond they shared meant she could senses when Aurora was in trouble and needed her. She'd never felt the sensation before but she recognised her goddaughter's aura and was hurtling towards the kingdom in an instant.

Whirling through the castle corridors, she stormed into the Queen's chambers, determined to find out what had caused her goddaughter such distress and then put an end to whatever or whomever was responsible.

However, she halted when she realised that said goddaughter was nowhere in sight. Instead a rather apprehensive looking Diaval was stood by the wardrobe appearing to be talking at it.

She blinked, no longer sure how to proceed.

"Please Aurora," Diaval called through the wooden doors and Maleficent realised where her goddaughter was.

"Go away, Diaval! I told you, I'm not coming out!"

Diaval sighed sounding defeated; he looked and upon seeing Maleficent moved to stand by her.

"How long has she been in there?" Maleficent inquired, trying to understand the situation they were dealing with.

"Quite a while. Maybe an hour," he informed, his wearied expression now making sense. "No one's noticed her absence yet, but people will start to wonder and I'm not sure how great the kingdom will react to their queen ruling from inside a wardrobe."

Maleficent shook her head, smiling slightly. Sometimes it was so painfully obvious that Aurora was no longer that clumsy little girl she'd watch grow but now a great and beautiful woman. More than once she'd been tempted to curse the many _noble_men who had the nerve to look at her with lust in their eyes. The court dress-code didn't help.

She remembered a particular conversation where Aurora had been complaining about having to wear "that torture device they call a corset" and Diaval teasingly replying that in it she'd surely torture a few souls herself. Innocently, Aurora had asked what he meant and realising the situation Diaval had coughed heavily and escaped as a crow.

Strangely enough Maleficent had watched this interaction with amusement rather than the usual murderous rage when a man took notice of Aurora's chest development. Though she supposed Diaval wasn't just any man. She knew he'd never do anything to harm Aurora, that's why she trusted him to care for her.

Now though she was reminded that despite her growing maturity, Aurora was still a young girl at heart and she had her moments when she relapsed into childhood. So unaccustomed to sadness, Aurora's only logical response could be to run and hide …and lock herself in her wardrobe.

"What caused this?" Maleficent demanded, wanting very much to avenge her goddaughter's suffering. A similar look passed flittered across Diaval's face before he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I don't know, she won't say," he sounded sullen. "I left her alone with _Prince_ Phillip…"

Maleficent noted that he always seemed to speak the Prince's title with a mocking edge but she didn't comment on it, not wanting to interrupt his tale.

"…because I knew she wouldn't want me following and then the next time I see her she's running into the bedroom looking distraught, sees me and locks herself in the wardrobe," he finished, glowering at the floor. "I said I could always take a dump on the fool's head if it would make her feel better but she said it wasn't his fault. That's the most I've gotten from her. I still might do it though."

Maleficent smiled at this but it quickly fell as she looked back to the wardrobe.

"I'm here, Beastie," she called, walking towards it. "Please tell me what's wrong otherwise I might have to rage war on this kingdom."

She wouldn't actually start a war; not with peace so recent. Of course, for Aurora, she might.

There came the sound of shuffling, then a tentative "Fairy Godmother?"

Maleficent took another confidant step forward, "Yes, Beastie?"

"I'll talk," Aurora finally agreed and Diaval and Maleficent shared relieved looks. "But only if Diaval goes."

Maleficent and Diaval paused, not expecting that.

Diaval couldn't help but feel hurt by her dismissal. She'd always been open to talking with him even before she knew he could talk back. Perhaps learning that such was the case had surprised her and caused her to be more cautious in what she disclosed but she hadn't seemed to have withdrawn. If anything this only made her more talkative, constantly starting conversations now she could get a response.

She'd always trusted him with her deepest secrets (not that she really had anything dark to disclose) and now her refusal to do so was not only wounding but also deeply confusing, and he was concerned for what had brought on the sudden change.

Was it something he'd done? He hoped not.

For a moment he was tempted to argue back; refuse to leave because he was just as concerned and needed to know what was wrong because he loved her and it hurt to know she hurt.

Damn. When had he become so dependent on this human?

But he already knew.

He was practically human himself now. He looked like a human, moved like a human, thought like a human, felt like a human, loved like a human. And he loved her, so because she asked him to he would leave.

But he'd also return. When she wanted him to, he would always come back.

A pointed look from Maleficent let him know his wants wouldn't matter, as long as Aurora wished it, but he was already transforming into his crow form anyway.

With a flap of his wings he was out the open window (Aurora always left it open for him, despite how much the maids grumbled about the cold) and gone. Maleficent shut the window behind him, locking it and pulling the curtains shut; knowing he wouldn't go far.

Turning back to the wardrobe, she called to the girl inside.

"Aurora, he's gone. You can come out now, if you wish."

No response and for a moment she wondered if she would need to be more persuading, but then the door slowly creaked open, hesitated then opened fully as the young Queen stepped out. Her eyes darted around to check Diaval was really gone before she moved away from the safety of her hiding spot, perching herself on the edge of her king-size bed.

Maleficent joined her, waiting silently to see if she would talk.

When she didn't, Maleficent decided to broach the subject herself.

"What's wrong, Beastie? What has distressed you so much?"

Aurora sniffed and looked up. Maleficent was alarmed to note the girl's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy indicating she'd been crying. This further fuelled her desire to find out whatever had upset her and then put a swift end to it.

"Diaval said you were out with Prince Phillip; does this have something to do with him?"

And if it did she hoped he'd be content to spend the rest of his life as a frog …not that she cared if he was happy or not; she only cared about her Beastie's happiness and if that foolish boy had done something to upset her then he would suffer the consequences.

Aurora shook her head, "No… not really… it's not his fault it's… mine."

Maleficent blinked; so she couldn't change him into a frog?

"What do you mean?"

"I think… I think I may have…" she looked down, guilt flooding her expression. "…led him on."

Maleficent blinked again, quite rapidly this time. Aurora, sweet and innocent Aurora, had led a boy on? She suspected there was more to it than that.

"I mean," Aurora continued hurriedly, "I didn't mean to …I just… he seemed to really like me and I liked him so I thought it would be okay and I'd be able to return his feelings but then he…"

Maleficent frowned as her goddaughter trailed off, cheeks burning again.

"He did what, Beastie?"

Aurora mumbled something she couldn't hear and she leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry?"

"He kissed me." The words were spoken softly but Maleficent still managed to catch them.

She pulled back in shock. "What!"

Maybe she could still turn him into a frog.

"He kissed me!" Aurora exclaimed, the stress she was feeling finally exploding, "And I didn't feel anything! And I kept thinking of…" she suddenly snapped her mouth shut, before continuing hastily, "Anyway, I realised I didn't hold the same affections for him that he held for me and I was so confused and I didn't want to hurt him and then I just ran!"

She buried her head in her hands, thoroughly ashamed. "Oh Fairy Godmother! What am I to do!"

Maleficent stared at her goddaughter, unsure how to respond. She was still trying to process what had been said at such a fast pace.

So Phillip kissed Aurora, and Aurora realised she didn't like him back, so Aurora ran and what was that she had kept thinking of?

"How do you feel about Phillip, Aurora," Maleficent asked gently.

"I like Phillip, I do," she explained, her rushed tone indicating how desperately she needed to make that clear, "I imagine we'd have a happy marriage and then a happy family and a happy ending, but I… I don't think I love him …not like that …not how husband and wife should."

Her voice was so tentative now and she was looking down as if ashamed by her lack of affections for the Prince. Maleficent frowned, displeased with her goddaughter's irrational guilt.

"Now Beastie," she cooed, lifting the girls chin so their eyes could meet again, "Don't ever be ashamed of how you feel. If you don't love him then you're not obliged to. Your heart is your own and I don't want you to throw it away on someone who won't fill it with as much joy as you deserve."

"But the Council says…" Aurora began before stopping, thinking maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Maleficent scowled, doubting anything they had to say would be good. "What does the Council say?"

Aurora fiddled with her fingers, nervously. "They say I need to marry; that the kingdom must have a king. I thought I was doing alright on my own but they said because I was a woman I needed the support of a man." She stared down at her hands, looking miserable. "I think they think I'm too naïve …I think they might be right."

Maleficent fought to hold back a growl. She would definitely be having words with the Council; very cutting and strong words.

"Listen to me, Aurora," she said, ferocity blazing. Aurora looked to her, surprised and enthralled by the fire in eyes. "You are the Queen of not just one kingdom but two. You will be commanded by no one and no one has the right to make you feel inferior. You brought peace to a land that had only known war. You saw good where others had only seen darkness. And you restored love to a bitter broken heart."

She wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close as she felt her eyes begin to dampen. Aurora returned the embrace with just as much affection.

"You are brave and compassionate. You are strong and you are kind. You are smart and you see things others don't. Just because you don't think how they want you to think doesn't make you any less worthy to rule; if anything, it makes you more so, because it means you will lead by what you think is right not what others tell you to think.

"I crowned you Queen of the Moors because I knew you'd be a great one. And if you chose to share your throne with anyone else then that would be your choice. No one else shall decide your fate for you but you. And I will always stand by you, regardless."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Aurora smiled against her shoulder, hugging her even tighter. "I know that I have to tell Phillip I do not return his feelings," she sighed sadly, "Oh I do hope it doesn't upset him too badly."

Maleficent smiled at the girl; always thinking of others before herself. Sometimes she wished she'd be a little selfish.

"It'll all be for the best in the end," she assured, "This way Phillip can find somebody who loves him and you can find someone you can love."

Aurora blushed, turning her head so Maleficent couldn't see her face. This tell-tale reaction confirming to Maleficent all she needed to know.

"Unless," she began, a grin stretching across her lips. "There already is someone, hmm?"

Aurora's cheeks brightened. "Maybe… sort of… I really like _him_; seeing him, talking to him, just being with him in general. My heart …it always feels like it's dancing when he's around and it's ever so nice." She looked to Maleficent now, eyes beseeching. "Godmother, I know I love him but how do I know if I'm _in_ love with him."

Maleficent considered her question for a while. The heart was not an easy subject for her and explaining the sensation of being in love only brought back painful memories. However, she saw how much Aurora needed an answer so she tried to give the best she could.

"What you describe… it sounds like love but then only you can really tell what your heart desires. Maybe you should try listening to it."

She winced realising how unhelpful and cliché that was, but Aurora seemed to perk up.

"When Phillip kissed me, I thought of _him_ and that's how I realised, I didn't want Phillip to kiss me, I wanted _him_ to kiss me. And that confused me, and then I ran."

"Who was it?" Maleficent asked, voice low and serious. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know who this person was that had captured the heart of her darling Beastie; this being Aurora had deemed worthy of her love when Maleficent knew no one ever would be. But as the girl's godmother and sworn protector she needed to know.

If only so she knew who next to curse.

Aurora shifted, lips clamped shut; a sign she wasn't willing to say.

Maleficent observed her curiously, speaking slowly as the thoughts formed in her mind. "I must say I'm surprised by this turn of events; not displeased but simply curious. Phillip was the only suitor I knew of, unless Diaval has neglected to inform me of something."

Aurora stiffened and it seemed she was fighting hard to stop herself from giving anything away.

"I doubt you would form such strong affections for someone you've barely engaged with so it must be someone you're fairly close to," Maleficent thought aloud, repeatedly checking for a reaction. "And the only men I've known you to spend much time with are Phillip and Diaval…"

At the last name Aurora straighten, transfixing her gaze on the opposite wall. Maleficent paused, considering her reaction. But why would Diaval's name…

And then it finally made sense why Aurora hadn't wanted him present.

Oh. OH! Oh that blasted bird! She'd make him a maggot for this!

"I swear he's determined to make me regret ever turning him human," she muttered, though it was only half-hearted.

She actually felt a lot more relieved knowing it was Diaval and not some charming courtier she knew nothing about and couldn't trust with her goddaughter's heart. She knew how much Diaval loved Aurora – though now she was questioning just what kind of love it was – so she supposed she had little to fear.

If Diaval returned Aurora's affections then she would give them her blessing; and if he didn't then he would at least let her down gently, and Maleficent would turn him into a worm like he used to so love to devour.

"It's not his fault! Please don't punish him!" Aurora gushed, throwing herself at her godmother in a desperate attempt to spare her love from a less than pleasant fate. "He has no idea I feel this way! Please don't tell him!"

Maleficent was startled by her reaction, not expecting such a strong and serious defence.

"No need to beg, Beastie, I have no intention of harming Diaval – unless of course he hurts you first," she added pointedly. As much as she – bleh – _cared _for Diaval, in the battle of brotherly love versus motherly love, Aurora would like come out top. But she doubted it would come to that.

"Despite his… rather annoying tendencies, I do believe him to be a good person with a good heart who if he does love you, will love you like you deserve and treat you right. I could probably wish for better but right now I think he is the best." She grinned, assuring. "I commend your tastes."

Aurora blushed but her smile was wide; overjoyed to know her godmother approved. But speaking of approval…

"The Council won't like it."

"The Council don't like a lot of things," Maleficent remarked, rolling her eyes irritably, "I'll make sure they keep their opinions to themselves."

Aurora grimaced, feeling a little sympathy for them before moving on and voicing her real fear.

"And what if Diaval doesn't return my feelings."

"I'll turn him into a maggot."

She said it so simply and in such a factual manner Aurora was instantly worried.

"Promise me you won't punish Diaval if he doesn't return my feelings," she ordered sternly.

Maleficent gave an overdramatic gasp, "Would I do such a thing?"

Aurora's eyes narrowed but a smile played on her lips. "Promise?"

Maleficent sighed heavily, rolling her eyes in exaggeration. "I promise I will not _directly _cause Diaval any harm should he not return your feelings."

Aurora considered her words, debating whether they were satisfactory or not before sighing and giving a smile.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get."

Maleficent grinned, teeth gleaming.

"Just remember, Beastie, mother always knows best."

-xxx-

Philip took the rejection outstandingly well, as a Prince should; which only left Aurora feeling even more guilty but he kindly reassured her he understood and their friendship was still intact. However, he made the decision that it was time to returning to his kingdom, having put off his duties to it for too long now.

She told him she'd miss him – and she would, considering he was her closet human companion – but he gently assured her he would return for a visit soon. With than he took his leave from the privacy of the gardens, where they'd been walking, in order to start on his travel arrangements.

Aurora watched him go, feeling no painful tug at her heart than would indicate she was making the wrong decision. No, this was best for the both of them.

Letting her feet carry her further along the path, she stopped to smell the ever-pretty pink roses.

"You can come out now, Diaval," she called, keeping her eyes on the flowers, "I know you were following us."

The sound of a pair of booted feet landing, thumped upon the ground behind her. She didn't look, but she could feel his presences now, stronger than she had before.

"Considering last time I left you two alone you came back crying, I thought it was a necessary precaution."

She turned, smiling as she looked upon him; her heart skipping in a way she now understood and found comforting.

"Well, as you saw and heard, I handled the situation just fine by myself."

He nodded, his expression turning unreadable as he looked at her with hooded eyes which did funny things to her insides.

"Yes… but… why?"

Aurora blushed as she thought of her reasons and looked away. "I didn't feel for him that way."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy Diaval and he took a step closer, and she tried her hardest to keep her blush from spreading.

"But he's a Prince, why wouldn't you want him?"

Aurora cocked her head to the side, wondering why he thought that mattered. "Why should that matter to me?"

Because you deserve the best, Diaval thought. You are worth a thousand kingdoms and more, and at the least you deserve someone who can match you in status. Not a lowly peasant bird.

He shook his head as he compared himself to the Prince. He refused to let his feelings biased the matter; this wasn't about him, this was about her.

"Because… it'd be like a fairytale, wouldn't it," he tried to explain, "Isn't that what every girl dreams of? A Prince to ride off with into the sunset?"

Aurora gave a lopsided smile. It was probably the closest she'd ever get to a smirk.

"I'd hardly call my life a fairytale when my true love's kiss was from the fairy who cursed me and I fell in love with the dragon."

She blanched as she realised what she'd said. He was staring at her now, looking completely dumbstruck.

Oh God! She wanted to cry. He's horrified!

Reacting on instinct, once again she turned to run. However, before her legs to take her far an arm shot out and grabbed her, halting her escape.

"_Aurora_."

The way he spoke her name, so low and husky, she felt herself shiver even though it wasn't cold.

Run. Run! RUN! Her mind was screaming at her but she remained still.

"Aurora, did you mean it?"

She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't face rejection. She suddenly felt an even greater wave of guilt for Philip but he was quickly pushed from her mind as Diaval spoke again.

"Aurora, are you in love with me?"

She wouldn't look, she wouldn't respond.

He sighed at her stubborn silence before deciding it didn't matter; there was no going back for either of them.

"Because, Aurora… I'm in love with you."

He wondered briefly what punishment his mistress would inflict because of his less than pure feelings for her beloved goddaughter. He didn't care. He'd face all manners of torture just to see Aurora smile. She was all that mattered.

She stiffened under his touch. Perhaps out of repulse. After all she was a beautiful, wonderful woman, queen of two worlds and he barely a man.

The rejection stung but he wouldn't take the words back. He meant them with all his being; had felt them for longer than he realised. And he'd never regret feeling that way for her. Even if she did.

"Do you mean it?"

She spoke so quietly yet her words sent his heart racing with the smallest bit of hope.

"Yes." He told her, firmly and assured.

"I meant it too," she spoke again with the softest voice that had the strongest impact. Slowly she turned to him, a smile growing as her eyes met his. "I'm in love with you, Diaval."

He hesitated for the briefest of moments, eyes searching to check it was really what she wanted; then his lips were on hers just like he'd seen the humans do and he was kissing her. Truly, deeply, madly and so very much in love. She quickly responded with more passion than he or she knew she possessed. Her arms were around him and he was holding her close. Neither of them were particularly experienced but it certainly felt good.

Maleficent decided now would be a good time to give them some privacy (but not too much privacy), as she didn't really have the stomach to watch the girl she loved as a daughter and the man she _might_ call a brother under severe duress embrace one another like they were two courtiers behind a curtain.

Besides, the Council was meeting and there was something she'd like to _discuss_ with them.

-xxx-

"Queen Aurora is to marry whoever she wants, whenever she wants. She will be a great queen and has no need for a king or anyone else telling her she isn't capable of ruling this kingdom alone because I assure you, she is. And if I find out that such things are continuing to be said then I will be sure to handle the matter _personally_," she flashed her teeth in a menacing leer. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

By the end of her speech all members of the Council were quite literally shaking in their boots. It was actually quite amusing, all of them pale-faced and quivering. The smirk this caused only adding to their fear.

Maleficent may be the Queen's Fairy Godmother but she was no less terrifying.

"Y-y-y-ess-s, M-m-ma-le-e-fi-i-c-c-ent."

Maleficent smiled. "Good."

* * *

**I apologise for any errors or character OOC-ness. Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
